No Bounds
by RyukInPerson
Summary: Six months has taken its toll on Genevieve, but she eagerly awaits her return to the Hub. Will Jack still feel the same, even though she's been gone so long? Jack/OC


Hopefully a good lift of the spirits.

* * *

**N****O ****B****OUNDS**

**L****ONGING**

_3 Years after the end of season two._

I hadn't seen him for six months and the ache that was growing in my heart was just getting worse with each day. I knew he was in Cardiff, and thanks to an old friend from London, Martha, I knew exactly where. I leapt off the bus as soon as it had stopped and sprinted for the nearest taxi.

I didn't know if I would receive the greeting that I had longed for while I was in Australia, but I was hoping that I would. After all, the last thing that he had done before I got on the plane was to kiss me until my head spun and my knees shook. We'd sort of been together when I'd gotten the call from Sarah Jane Smith to say that there were strange things happening in the outback, and as much as it hurt me to leave, my help was needed.

I slammed the door. The driver turned, looking to me. 'Where to, love?'

'Wales Millenium Centre and hurry,' I said.

'What's the rush?'

'Just please, there's someone I need to see.'

As soon as the cab had stopped, I all but threw the money at him and sprinted from the car, running to the business entrance of the Hub. There was no one behind the desk, seeing as how late it was, so I raced around to the other side and pressed a button. A door to the opened in the wall and I ran through. The giant metal door was already rolling to the side when I reached it.

I dropped my bag, running onto the platform of workstations. All of the computers were off, and that meant that Gwen and Ianto had gone home. I'd catch them later; all I wanted now was to see him.

I heard a clatter to my right, making me turn on my heel. I stared at him, taking in the moment. He was as handsome as he had been when I had left, even more so, actually.

'Genevieve…You're–'

'Back,' I finished for him.

'You've been gone–'

'For too long,' I whispered, feeling a tear roll slowly down my cheek.

Suddenly he was moving, covering the distance between us in three long strides. He folded me into his arms and his lips instantly found mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I had dreamed of this moment for six months, but I never knew that it could feel so good. His strong arms around me made me feel safe again and his lips against mine felt like heaven.

'God I've missed you,' he sighed, his voice slightly strained.

'I missed you too. Every month, every day, every minute and every second,' I said, burying my head in his chest in an attempt to stem the flow of tears.

He kissed my forehead and held me tighter. 'Next time you have to go, I'm going with you.'

I almost laughed. 'No arguments from me.'

I curled up next to him on the couch, resting my head on his chest so that I could hear his steady heart beat. It was the sound that I had missed the most when I had been in Australia and without it, I could barely sleep for the first month.

'Tell me what happened out there?'

'There was a bunch of burrowing aliens in the deserts that had come through a rift. They looked sort of like a centipede but they were about the length of a bus. We had to catch them before they got to any of the cities so it was lucky that they weren't too bright. We ended up riding them straight to the centre of the desert. Oh, and we nicknamed them motor mouths.'

'Why?'

'The sounds they made were like gears turning or the sound of grinder depending on what was happening.'

'Very different to what we get around here. The most exciting thing that turned up this week was a weevil,' Jack laughed.

'It was interesting. Maybe even exciting but all I wanted was to be back here,' I said. 'With you.'

He lifted my chin, a small smile dancing across his lips. 'Really?'

I nodded. 'More than anything.'

He tilted his head, his lips brushing mine softly. 'I almost went looking for you,' he whispered, placing light kisses on my lips between each word. 'I wanted you back so much, in my arms.'

'Me too.' I clutched his shirt as he pulled me closer, his kisses becoming more urgent. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap with ease before he tangled his fingers in my hair. His hands moved down my back, gripping my hips and holding me against him. 'I need you,' I whispered, pulling back. I climbed off his lap, taking his hand. I knew he slept in the Hub so I led him there. I went down the manhole near his office first, dropping off the ladder before I had reached the bottom. He followed, sliding the cover back in place.

He was purring as he walked around me, his tongue flicking out to leave a tingling trail over my skin as he slid a hand over my hip. 'Do you want me?'

'That's such a stupid question,' I said, trembling as he grazed his teeth along my shoulder, pushing the strap of my shirt aside in the process.

'You didn't answer me.'

'I shouldn't need to.'

'But I want you to,' he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him until I could feel every taught muscle in his body. Every toned and _hardened_ line.

'Yes I want you, every second in Australia, you were all I could think about,' I said as his strong hands snaked across my stomach. 'But right now, I need you.'

He let out a throaty growl that sent shivers down my spine. 'What do you want me to do to you? What do you need me to do to you?'

'Everything.'

'Everything?'

'If I can still move by the time you're done with me, I won't be satisfied.'

His hands reached my thighs but they had not travelled to where I wanted them most. 'Is that so?'

I reached back, winding my fingers into his soft brown hair and feeling his hot breath waft across my ear. 'You better get to work.'

He spun me around so that I faced him. 'All in good time…' He left the sentence hanging with unspoken promises. My knees went weak from his husky tone that sent vibrations through my entire body. His hands travelled to the hem of my shirt, pulling it slowly up and over my head before running his hand down my spine. I shivered, literally this time, a tremble that made him smirk.

'Oh god,' I breathed as he lowered his head, biting my neck just hard enough to make me go dizzy but not hard enough to leave a mark. I dropped my head back, exposing my neck further, inviting him, begging him to do it again. I gripped his shoulders, dropping my hands down his arms and taking his suspenders with them.

'That's a good sign,' he whispered, his hot breath tickling my neck. 'I've barely lifted a finger and I've already got you praying. I don't think he'll hear you though.'

'I guess that you'll just have to try harder,' I challenged, hoping desperately that he would try much harder, much faster.

'Honey if I get any harder steel will want to know what my secret is,' he growled, grinding his hips against me to emphasise his point.

It took all a lot of effort to hold back a moan as he continued his actions. 'You are so full of yourself, Jack Harkness.'

His hands gripped my thighs, pulling me up his body until I could wrap my legs around his hips, the action so quick that I gasped. 'Captain,' he smirked. 'But you can leave that part out when you're screaming my name.'

'Fine. You are so full of yourself _Captain_ Jack Harkness,' I said before adding, 'but I missed it.'

We dropped onto the bed and he continued the assault on my neck, travelling lower as he unzipped my jeans and slid them down my legs, inch by slow inch. If he teased me much longer, I'd kick him. Six months away from him had taken its toll. The denim made a dull thud as it hit the ground and before he could get up to take his shirt off, I wrapped my legs around his hips again, locking our bodies together. 'You're a tease,' I said, tightening my hold. This time he was the one who looked like he was trying to hold back a moan.

'Yeah,' he admitted as he rolled to the side, flipping us so that I was on top and gripping my hips, grinding against me. 'But you like it.'

He had me there. 'Of course I like it,' I admitted, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it aside. 'But it does irritate me that you wear these stupid undershirts.'

'Too much for you to take off?'

'If you had a ribbon tied around your waist it would be too much to take off,' I smirked, gripping his undershirt and pulling him into a sitting position. I pushed the blue shirt from his shoulders, throwing it across the room before almost ripping the undershirt from his body. I saw the muscles clench in his shoulders as I grazed my fingers over his chest. God he had a beautiful body, his muscles strong but his skin soft.

'It wouldn't get in the way that much, would it?'

'Maybe not but it would itch my tummy,' I pouted, trailing my hand over my skin. He licked his lips as his eyes followed the movement. I had almost forgotten how much fun it was to tease him.

'Now who's the tease?'

'You like it,' I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. He was grinning as he kissed me, his lips so soft against mine. He pulled back, looking into my eyes, so deep that I thought that he might be able to read my mind. He always seemed to know what I was thinking. 'I love you, Jack,' I said, brushing his hair away from his eyes. I traced his jaw-line with my fingers.

He reached up, holding my hand against his cheek before turning his head to the side and placing a light kiss upon my palm. He looked straight into my eyes. 'I love you too, Gen.' He kissed me slowly and deeply, his tongue caressing mine.

I reached down, unbuckling his belt and pulling it from the rings in his trousers. I dropped it to the ground, along with the holster that held his gun. I unbuttoned his pants, sliding the zip down slowly and applying just enough pressure to make him inhale a sharp breath. I moved back, pulling his trousers down his legs before straddling him again.

He rolled us so that he was on top, unclipping my bra in the process. He tossed the garment across the room before kissing a trail from my lips down to my breasts. He circled his tongue around one of my nipples and I arched my back to get closer. He gave the other the same treatment, his teeth grazing it with just enough pressure to make me want to scream. He continued his trail all the way to my navel and then to my panties which he started to remove with his teeth. Amazingly, he did it quicker than he could have done with his hands, though in just a second they were grasping my hips.

I was going to tell him to hurry up and kiss me again, but I was distracted by a long, slow, lick that still made me shiver after all these months. 'Jesus,' I breathed, my fingers winding into his hair as his tongue worked its magic. He laughed, his breath tickling my sensitive flesh.

'Forgotten what it feels like?' he asked.

It was hard to compose a sentence while he was sending my mind into a giddy frenzy. 'Almost, but I think…' A moan escaped my lips and I knew that was the end of the sentence.

He stopped suddenly, kissing his way back up my body, pausing again to graze his teeth over my already sensitive nipples. 'Remember now?' he asked, his lips brushing my ear.

'Oh yes,' I said, arching towards him as he bit my neck again, causing another moan to escape my lips. 'Please, I don't know how much more of this I can take.'

'More of what?'

Tease.

'I've been away from you for six months, Jack,' I growled. 'I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel complete again.'

He brushed my hair from my face, looking straight into my eyes, kissing me so deeply that it was like he was reaching into my soul. I wrapped my legs around his hips as his flesh entered mine, filling me. I dropped my head back, holding his arms tightly as he moved slowly back before thrusting into me again. He kissed my neck but I hardly noticed, too preoccupied with the sensations that were vibrating through my body with every move of his hips.

He moved with rapid, hungry strokes that were eliciting moans from me with every sharp breath that I took. My nails tore down his arms, leaving angry red lines before I moved my hands to his back, gripping his shoulders, feeling every single muscle tense under my touch. I trailed my hands down his back, gripping his hips, urging him to move harder, to move faster. His breath was ragged, so hot as it hit my neck that it just made me want more.

I arched against him, desperate to feel his heated skin on mine. He grazed his teeth over my shoulder before he bit me, hard enough that I was sure it would leave a mark. I wove my fingers into his hair and he bit down again, timing it with his thrusts, causing me to scream in ecstasy.

'Don't stop!' I cried, my hands gripping his hips again as he moved with ever increasing intensity. I opened my eyes, meeting his half-lidded, blue gaze. As I stared into them, they opened and clarity shone from within them.

'Genevieve,' he whispered, breathless. 'I love you.'

The entire earth seemed to stop moving as he said the words, leaving only us, our entwined, desperate bodies moving on the bed, expressing a need beyond passion that we could possibly never put into words. 'I love you too, Jack.'

It was only seconds after that the words had left my lips that I climaxed. He followed moments after, a groan escaping his lips as he thrust into me one final time, a shudder moving though his muscles.

He fell to the side, his breathing ragged and his chest heaving. 'Jesus…' He sighed, his arm coiling around my waist, his fingers tracing small patterns over my stomach.

'No kidding,' I agreed. 'I think my brain has a back in five minutes sign hanging on the part that controls my motor functions.'

He laughed. It was a completely content sound that made me feel so glad to be back. 'I guess you're satisfied then,' he said as he nuzzled into my neck, kissing me softly. Satisfied was a major understatement.

I sighed, managing to drag my arm up to run it through his dishevelled hair. It had fallen from its perfect setting, sticking to his forehead where a thin layer of sweat gleamed in the soft light.

'I really missed you,' I whispered.

He titled his head up, kissing my jaw. 'I missed you too.'

I turned to him, meeting his eyes. 'Promise me something.'

'Anything.'

'That you'll always love me,' I whispered. 'Like I love you.'

He kissed me. 'That's a promise I've already made,' he said. 'Love knows no bounds.'


End file.
